In polyvinyl chloride powder coatiing procedures, especially fluidized bed sintering and electrostatic powder coating, it has hitherto been necessary to use special adhesivizers for the achievement of good adhesion to the substrate. The procedure has generally been first to apply the liquid adhesivizing agent to the objects by immersion or by spraying. Then an airing is required for the evaporation of the solvents contained in the adhesivizer, and only thereafter can the adhesivizing agent be baked on. After these three additional operations the coating process can be performed.
It is sufficiently known from the literature and from patents that polyvinyl chloride and vinyl chloride copolymers may be stabilized against decomposition by the action of heat by such methods as the addition of organic tin compounds, such as for example dialkyl and/or diaryl tin maleinates and laurates, dialkyl and/or diaryl tin mercaptides, and dialkyl and/or diaryl tin bismercaptocarboxylic acid esters.